


Cuddle Season

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is cold and wants to cuddle, Chat Noir!Marinette, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladybug!Adrien, Mari's a picky cat, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It that season for ladybugs! Weather's getting cold, and they're getting sleepy. And one miraculous bug wants nothing more than to cuddle. Pity he's got a picky kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Season

Ugh, cold.

Why did it have to be cold?

Why did it have to be a thing that existed?

It shouldn't exist.

Not when he was left suffering like this.

"No, no, no!" his photographer cried, waving his arms up in exaggeration. "You looked tired, sad, and cold! Like a kitten that was kicked out of home!"

Adrien would give anything to be with his kitten right now...

"Sorry Vince," he managed out as clearly as he could, fighting off a yawn. "I've... just been tired. Lately." And it was true. Tikki warned him before winter came, but this was the time that ladybugs, animal and miraculous hero, slowed down and just wanted to sleep. He was to expect involuntary shivers, yawns, and falling asleep in the winter season, and while it varied to each Ladybug, it was very likely his symptoms will get worse by any touch of cold. The colder, the worse the condition.

He was not looking forward to it.

But... there may be a bit of a perk.

 _"You'll be better by the spring,"_ Tikki reassured, _"just got to work through the winter."_

 _"Good time to cuddle with a cat?"_ Adrien asked lightly.

Tikki had shared a smile, blue eyes gleaming. _"Good time to cuddle with a cat,"_ she echoed.

Vince tsked him. "I need you happy!" he proclaimed. "Full of life! Springy! Like Mamma about to come home with spaghetti!"

"I'll try," Adrien yawned out, then chuckled sheepishly.

Sighing, Vince waved him away. "Break! Go rest, be awake when we're back. Have some coffee!"

Coffee sounded nice. But he had something better in mind. And he knew just where to get it. Heading over to his bag, he opened it, startling Tikki awake. "I'm up!" the little red god cried. Then she drooped, blinking heavily as she weakly insisted, "I'm awake..."

"Hey," he greeted softly, "didn't mean to wake you."

"S'ok," she yawned, rubbing her face to wake herself more. "Weather's getting colder."

"I can feel it too," he eased, gently stroking her head. He grinned when Tikki nuzzled his fingertips. "We're going to head someplace warm," he told her.

She hummed, leaning against the bag wall. "Sounds nice."

Gently putting on his bag and sending a quick wave to the group, he hurried to the near Dupain-Cheng bakery, shivering as the wind licked after him. He sighed in relief when he slipped into the warm bakery, giving Sabine a huge smile.

"Adrien!" she greeted from the counter, waving him closer. "Come here dear, you look cold."

"I'm a little," he confessed, happily coming to Sabine's call and letting her hug him. It was one of the things he adored most about the Dupain-Chengs, next to the sweets; they were huggers.

So very warm huggers.

"Marinette's up in her room," Sabine told him, waving to the stairs.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, hurrying up the steps. He did not stop till he reached Marinette's room.

He found his kitten on her chaise, face pinched up as she sketched away. So focused she didn't even spare him a glance. Plagg was settled on her mannequin, munching away at a roll of cheese bread. His green eyes blinked at Adrien for a moment, before turning away in disinterest, tearing off a big piece of his treat instead.

"My Kitten," Adrien called setting his bag down, smiling in relief at the warmth of the room.

It was another thing he adored about her place.

All the heat from the bakery floated up here.

As far as he knew, Marinette had the warmest room in all of Paris.

Tikki floated out, heading to a plant Marinette had in her room and settling there, echoing his enjoyment of her warm room.

"Hey Bug," she returned, still not looking up from her sketchbook. Unbothered, Adrien came around and joined her on the lounge, ignoring her sounds of protest as he pressed against her, wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled her, trying to work her arm over her head and using her stomach as a pillow.

"Adrien," she whined.

"You're warm," he mumbled.

"The winter's coming," Plagg pipes. "Ladybug cuddle season."

"Cuddle season?" Marinette repeated, looking away from her sketchbook to Plagg.

He grunted.

Peeking up at her, Adrien grinned. "Will you cuddle with me Ma Kitten?"

Blinking down at him, she said, "But I don't feel like cuddling." To back up this claim, she tried to wiggle out of his arms. "Plus I'm on a roll here!"

"No!" Adrien protested, squeezing harder to prevent the cat from escaping. "You're warm!"

"I have blankets up there!" she said, pointing to her loft.

"Hey!" Plagg snapped, "That's my bed! He ain't allowed up there!"

"No that's my bed," Marinette stated.

Plagg sniffed. "I'm willing to share with _you_."

Adrien tugged her closer, burying his face in her side. "I want to cuddle!" he cried into her side.

"No I don't wanna," she whines, weakly trying to get out. Adrien persisted, rolling about so that she was fully back on the chaise and fully on top of him. He grinned as her hair fell over his face, tickling his cheeks.

This was much better.

Marinette pouted, staring down at the sketchbook that fell to the floor. Her drawing was almost done too...

Adrien's hand came up, lightly scratching a certain spot around her ear, and in an instant Marinette forgot about the drawing, going limp and purring on the tired boy. It felt like a blanket was laid over him, even better when she nuzzled her neck. Cracking her eyes open, Marinette mumbled, "Cheater."

"Picky Kitty."

She blew against his neck. "I should be able to cuddle when I want to cuddle."

"But winter's coming!" Adrien protested. "You're better than any blanket I own!"

Adjusting on him so she could rest her chin on her wrists and stare at him, she stuck her tongue out at him.

He gave her a slow blink, grinning as she blushed. Groaning, she buried her face in his chest. "Damn bug," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Picky Kitty," he repeated with grin.


End file.
